Split in Two
by Symbiotic Toxin
Summary: Sequel to Good Heads, Bad Heads. Two-Face sits alone and ponders while his other side berates him. See what happens when what little sanity Harvey has it cracked.


It was 2am. The streets were quiet for once and the only shadows that filled them were those from the buildings. A local bar, closed for the night, had it's lights on and a car parked outside of it. Inside, sitting on a barstool, was Harvey Dent, or Two-Face as that is what he has been called ever since his incident. His bodyguard, DeFalco, stood at the door with his arms crossed, watching his boss. His boss was tired of being watched.

"Go wait outside, DeFalco." Two-Face barked. He obeyed and let his boss drink in peace. But he wasn't at peace. He never was, never will.

The deformed man looked into his glass. Only enough for a quick swig. And he took just that, slamming his glass down and staring at the reflection it gave to him. The sight of the mangled side of his face wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that the mangled side of his mouth in the glass was talking to him; part of his psychosis.

_That's right, Harvey. Just drink the pain away like always _it said. His grip on the glass tightened to the point small cracks began to form. He threw the glass across the bar counter, watching as it slammed into a glass of whiskey the barkeep had forgot to put away. Both shattered, a mess of glass and booze on the floor and splattered on the counter. His reflection was gone, but the voice remained.

"Shut up." He mumbled to himself. He held his head with his scarred hand, his face clenched while he tried to make the voice go away. _You can't shut me out, Harv. You never can, and you never will either. _He slammed his fist on the counter.

"I said shut up!" He shouted this time. It echoed around the empty bar, filling it with a presence of anger. His body shook as his temper started to get the best of him. He needed to calm down before he attracted attention. Before he attracted the Bat.

He glanced down at the floor behind the bar at a puddle of blood. It came from the head of a woman, a brunette with a now pale complexion and faded lips. A bullet hole rested between her eyes. Looking at her body Two-Face remembered how her demise had come about. She was a barmaid who had tried to stop him from entering by calling the police.

Before she could pick up the phone he had flipped his coin. It came up bad heads, and that was the end of that. The phone dangled from it's cord now above her body. He looked away from her body, repulsed at it now. _What's wrong, Harv? She's not pretty to you anymore?_

He gritted his teeth to the point that they might've broke.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He mumbled. _Because I am you, Harv. Whether you want to admit it or not. I'm the only one whose gonna be here for you. _He slammed his fist on the counter repeatedly, telling himself to be quiet_. You know it's true, Harv. Nobody else is ever gonna want to be with a monster like you, not after you've done. _

Tears began to well up in Two-Faces' good eye, begging to be let out. He forced them back, not wanting to think about it. Not wanting to think about how true it was that he was alone. But he wasn't always alo-_That's why she left you, Harv. That's why Glinda ditched you. _He snapped. The tears flowed down his face now, practically making a river out of themselves.

He stood up from his barstool. He reached into his left pocket. He pulled out a Desert Eagle, a few splatters of blood on it from his recent kill. He reached into his right pocket. He pulled out his coin, the scratched and burnt side pressed against the palm of his hand.

_I know what you're doing and you won't do it. You don't have it in you. _He checked the clip to make sure it had at least one bullet left. _What would it accomplish anyway? _He put the gun up to his head, pressing it just above his ear.

_We both know you can't do it, so why not put the gun down? _The coin was flipped, spinning up into the air.

"We'll see what fate has to say." Two-Face said as the coin came down. He held his hand out, ready to catch it. His eyes were shut when it smacked itself into his palm. He didn't want to ruin the suspense. He opened them.

Bad heads. A smile placed itself on his face, one half wry and the other half chilling. He pressed the gun harder against his head. He put pressure on the trigger. Peace would finally be his. The tears spilled out his eyes at this prospect.

A sharp pain made its way through Two-Faces ' hand suddenly. He dropped his gun in surprise, grunting as he looked at his now bleeding hand. A bat-shaped object was lodged partially in it, stopping msot of the blood flow. He knew what it was. He knew he was here.

"Show yourself, Bat!" He shouted. The response was the flickering of the bars lights before they switched off, leaving Two-Face in the dark and a shadow looming before him.

"How'd you find me?" He asked. The Batman stood there, his jaw still as stone and his body stiff as a board. He was intimidating to all, all except Two-Face and a few others. His pointy-eared cowl cast a dramatic an frightening shadow towards the disfigured villain.

"I went to the apartment, saw your bodyguards handing work." He said in his gruff, baritone voice. Taking the batarang from his hand, Two-Face winced as the pain spread further and faster through his hand and the blood gushed out. He looked down at his gun, lying on the floor.

"You…why can't you just leave me alone?" He asked. His voice, usually raspy and full of hate, was human for once. Filled with sorrow. _He'll never leave you alone, Harv. Not as long as you deny me. Deny your wants, your desires. _Two-Face looked at his gun again.

"Harvey, I want to help you. Please…" The Batman took a step forward, extending his hand. Two-Face took a step back.

"No! Both of you just shut up!" To-Face shouted. The side of his face that showed emotion had a combination of fear and anger on it. His hands trembled viciously. _You can't lock me out, Harv! You can't keep me out of your head!_

"I can help you, Dent. You just need to trust me." Batman continued. But Two-Face would have none of this. He lunged for his gun, grabbing it and pointing it at his head. _Don't you dare! He pulled the trigger._

_Nothing. It malfunctioned. The bullet he desired didn't go into his skull. His existence wasn't over. Tears rolled down his face. The voice continued to shout at him, belittled him. He clutched his head with his shaky hands, kneeling on the floor before the Batman._

"_Oh, Harvey…" He said. He watched as the former D.A. sobbed and shouted at himself in a curled up ball. He knew his new life was taking a toll on his former self, the only part of him that was still human. The gun laid on the ground again, thrown aside due to it malfunctioning. He watched his former ally and friend break whatever was left of his sanity._

_Unnoticed to Two-Face, his coin had fell from his pocket. It rolled on the ground for a bit before toppling over. It landed good heads. Fate had changed its mind. Harvey Dent, the monster now known as Two-Face was doomed to continue living._


End file.
